Some display devices form displayed images by using mirrors to direct a laser beam onto a display region. In such display devices, the mirrors may move over the course of a frame to control the location in the display region toward which the laser beam is directed. The mirrors may be moved using a microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) driver. The MEMS drivers may be driven using a periodic electrical signal.
In such display devices, it is desirable for the MEMS driver to be driven at a frequency close to its resonant frequency. However, due to changes in environmental conditions, wear and tear on display device components, and/or other changes to the display device, the resonant frequency of the MEMS driver may change over time. Thus, when changes to the resonant frequency occur, the efficiency of the MEMS driver may be reduced due to the MEMS driver being driven at a frequency other than its resonant frequency. In addition, imprecise control of the mirrors due to changes in resonant frequency may result in distortion of the displayed image.